


You are my sunshine

by jishwatyjobeans



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Adorable, Baby, I suck at tags, I'm Sorry, Jenna is tylers best friend, Other, Tyler and Josh are married, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 15:34:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6158317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jishwatyjobeans/pseuds/jishwatyjobeans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh and tyler are the perfect family. This is total cuteness. They adopt a baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Hi sweetie!" Tyler said as he entered the house. "I need to talk to you." Said Josh. Tyler asked, "Is something wrong, honey?" Josh was a little nervous to talk with tyler, but continued anyways. "Tyler, I've been thinking about this for a while now. I think you would be great as a father. And I'm great with children!" Josh said while looking down at the floor. "What I'm proposing is that..." Tyler interrupted, "Josh, do you think we should adopt a baby?" Josh looked up and said, "yeah, I think we should start a family. Is that okay?" Tyler held josh's hands in his own, and replied, "Josh, did you really think I was gonna say no? I think we should adopt a baby too!" Josh was so happy he squeeled." Oh my gosh, tyler are you serious!? This is so amazing!" Tyler excitedly said, " Josh, we're gonna have baby! We're gonna have a baby!" "Let's call the adoption agency right now!" Josh said excitedly. They dialed the number, and a lady picked up. "Hello, are you looking to adopt a baby?" "Jenna?" Tyler asked. "Tyler? You and josh are adopting?" Jenna asked. She had known tyler since she was five. "Oh my gosh jenna! I'm so glad you work here. Nice to know there's a friendly face on the other side of the phone!" Tyler exclaimed. "Wait, so you guys are really adopting a baby!? That's so exciting! There is some paperwork. I'll fax it to you. This is so exciting!" Jenna practically screamed with joy. The next day, tyler and josh had filled out all the paperwork, and sent it to jenna. A couple of weeks later, they had begun to worry. No body had picked them yet. Then tyler got a call from jenna. "Tyler..." Jenna said excitedly into the phone. "There's a couple in Massachusetts who saw your application!" Jenna almost squeeled that last part. "They think you two would be perfect!" Josh started crying happy tears. Tyler screamed into the phone, " Oh my god! Jenna really!?" And jenna said in the most excited way, "They want to meet you guys in two weeks! I'm so happy for you!" Tyler exclaimed, "we'll start packing ASAP!!" In two weeks time, they had the interview with the couple from Massachusetts. The woman's name was Mary, and she was 8 months pregnant. Her boyfriend was a man called Buck. At the end of the interview, Mary and buck decided that they wanted their baby to go to tyler and josh. Josh said he didn't want to know the baby's sex until it was born. Tyler went with the surprise idea as well.


	2. It all begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The baby is finally born.

1 month later, josh and tyler received a call from buck and mary. "Hey, the baby's coming soon, so we're going to head on over. We'll rent a hotel and give you a call if Mary goes into labor." buck said. Tyler insisted they stay with them until the baby came. 3 days after Mary and buck had arrived Marys water broke.they rushed her to the hospital, josh kept talking her through the contractions. She gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. Once she was all cleaned off, they handed her to tyler and josh,and they sang to her," you are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy, when sky's are gray. You'll never know dear, how much I love you, so please don't take my sunshine away." They had to come up with a name, and as if sent from god, they both simultaneously said, "Cherry" and that's exactly what they named her. Once they took cherry home, they sang her to sleep with the same lullaby from the hospital. " you are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy, when sky's are gray, you'll never know dear, how much I love you, so please don't take my sunshine away." They each kissed her on the forehead before leaving the nursery. Tyler called jenna. "Jenna, I need you to be cherry's godmother." Jenna replied,"what does josh think?" Josh talked into the phone, "jenna, you are the best godmother out there. You have a motherly instinct, and you always have so much fun with mercy. Please be cherry's godmother?" Jenna excitedly answered, "of course! But when do I get to meet her?" Tyler answered. "We'll bring her by tommorow to meet you." The next day, they took cherry to meet jenna. Cherry started kicking out of her stroller when she saw jenna. "I think she likes you." said tyler. "I love you." Said jenna, and in that moment she was talking to all of them.


	3. Little Cherry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenna babysits Cherry

Tyler called jenna. "Hey jenna, me and josh have to go to the studio for a few hours, are you busy?" "No, why, do you need a babysitter?" Jenna asked excitedly. "Yeah, do you think you could watch cherry for a little while?" Tyler asked. "Of course I can!" Jenna said happily. "Great! Can you come pick her up at around 2:00?" Said tyler. "I'l be there!" Jenna replied. Jenna began to clean up and baby proof her house. She got in her car and drove over to the Dun/Joseph household. When she arrived, josh handed her everything she needed. "Here is her stroller, bottle, blanket, diaper bag, car seat, baby monitor, and stuffed animal." Josh said hurriedly. "She can't sleep without her stuffed elephant and blanket. Have fun!" Tyler said. "Bye jenna, bye cherry, bring her by at 6:00!" Josh and tyler said as they got into their car. Jenna waved as they drove by. She set up the car seat, and drove back to her house. When she arrived, cherry started crying. Jenna was unsure of what to do, so she started rocking her up and down, and gave her the bottle. Cherry stopped crying and looked up at jenna with her big brown eyes. She reached out and grabbed jennas finger. She said "Jeah!" And jenna knew she was trying to say jenna. Jenna looked at her and sang her favorite lullaby. "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy, when skies are gray. You'll never know dear, how much I love you, so please don't take my sunshine away." She set cherry down gently on a pillow, and placed her stuffed elephant next to her. She tucked her in, and cherry drifted off into dreamland. Jenna just watched her sleep peacefully for a few minutes, before getting up and taking the baby monitor into the next room. She made herself a sandwich, and wrapped it in ceram wrap. She took cherry's bottle, and placed it next to the sandwich in a picnic basket. She heard cherry through the monitor, and went into the next room. She picked up cherry, and strapped her into her stroller. "You wanna go to the park?" Jenna said in a baby voice before kissing cherry on the cheek. Cherry started bouncing and grabbing at the air. Jenna walked cherry to the park up the street from her house. She gave cherry her bottle and ate her sandwich.once they had finished, cherry a tried pointing at the slide, so jenna took her up to the slide. she held on tight to her as they went down the slide. Cherry started squeeling. When they got to the bottom of the slide, jenna checked her watch. 5:00. She still had an hour with cherry. She walked cherry back home. "Uh oh" Jenna said. "Does cherry need a dipey change?" Jenna said in a baby voice. She changed cherry's diaper and kissed her on the cheek. "Let's get you back to your daddys." Jenna said as she strapped cherry into the car seat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry the chapters are so short. I'm a really bad writer.


	4. First words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cherry says her first words

"Happy birthday, josh!" Tyler and jenna yelled excitedly. "What? Guys it's midnight, go back to bed." Josh said confused and tired. "Yes, but it's midnight on your birthday!" Tyler said." Oh my gosh! It is my birthday! Thank you guys so much! Did we wake the baby?!" Josh said excited and concerned. "No, no, cherry is asleep." Jenna said quietly. Tyler heard crying come through the baby monitor. "I guess she's not anymore." Tyler said with a sigh. "I'll get her. You two can relax." Jenna said. She walked down the hallway into cherry's nursery. "Shh, shh." Jenna said while rocking the baby back and forth in her arms. She carried the baby into josh and tylers room and handed her off to tyler. "I got her." Said Josh, taking the still crying baby into his arms. "I'll sing her a lullaby and get her back to sleep. Josh said. "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are gray, you'll never know dear, how much I love you, so please don't take my sunshine away." Josh sang as cherry fell asleep. He walked her back to her crib and tucked her in. "Good night cherry." Josh said before kissing her forehead. He met tyler and jenna in the next room. "Ok. I have the plan for tommorow." Said jenna proudly. She was the ultimate party planner. "First thing, we're going to brunch and I'll make sure that there are no bananas what so ever." Jenna said with laugh. "Sounds delicious." Josh said with a smile. She knew josh hated bananas. "Then I'll take cherry off your hands so you two have a little alone time." Jenna said with a wink. "When I bring her back, we'll go wherever you want for a special birthday dinner." Jenna finished. " "Sounds wonderful!" Josh said. The next day they woke up and went to brunch where they exchanged gifts. "This one's from me." Said tyler. Josh ripped off the wrapping paper and saw that it was a new scooter. "Wow! This is so cool, sweetie!" Josh said and kissed his husband. After they left, jenna took cherry to her house, and josh and tyler headed back to their house. After about an hour, jenna brought back cherry, nd they dressed her up in a beautiful gray dress that matched tyler and josh's suits. Jenna wore a gray strapless dress. It's not like they were going anywhere fancy, josh had decided on taco bell, but they all wanted to dress nice anyway. When they got to taco bell, they all ate happily, and sang happy birthday to josh. While they were singing, cherry said her first words! "Birthday" she said loudly while giggling. "Oh honey! Her first word!" Tyler said happily. "This is the best birthday ever!" Josh said. "Birthday!" Said cherry. They all smiled and went home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments! I'm sorry it's so shitty. I'm trying this repetitiive thing we're tyler and josh always kiss cherry on the forehead, and jenna always kisses her on the cheek. I don't know if it's working though.


	5. Jennas announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jennas boyfriend makes a big announcement.

"It's at 4:00 to 6:00." Jenna said. She was telling josh and tyler about a barbecue night she was having at her house. "Sounds great! We'll be there!" Said josh. "Can we bring cherry?" Tyler asked. "Of course! We would love to have cherry there!" Jenna said. They didn't adress it, but they knew she meant her boyfriend, Alec, when she said we. Josh didn't care too much for him. Josh felt a bit like a father to jenna. He didn't think Alec was good enough for jenna. Tyler and him had been talking a few weeks ago, and tyler mentioned that jenna was crying because she caught her boyfriend kissing another woman. He immediately apologized by sending jenna a huge box of chocolates, saying it would never happen again, but josh still had his doubts about alec. "I'll see you tonight!" Said jenna. When tyler and josh arrived with cherry, they all sat down and ate. It was very peaceful, until alec proposed a toast. "To jenna, whom I love with my whole heart. Baby, from the moment I saw you, I knew I was in love. You have brightened every day of my life, and I want you by my side until the day I die. I love you, and I have something to ask you, love. Will you, jenna black, be my wife?" Every one at the table gasped. Cherry started crying, so tyler took her into the next room. "Will you marry me, sweetheart?" Alec asked. "Yes, of course I'll marry you!" Jenna said loudly. Josh felt a little upset, so he went to find tyler. "Jenna said yes." He said. "Oh, well that's great for her!" Said tyler. "I don't know, this guy's made her pretty upset in the past." Josh said, concerned. "He cheated on her. For god sakes he kissed someone else!" Tyler said, realizing he had more pent up anger than he thought. "Jennas actually going to marry this idiot!" Josh said angrily. "We have to go talk to him!" Tyler said.they rushed into the other room and grabbed alec. "We need to talk to you!" Josh said, pulling him into the kitchen. "You cheated on jenna, you left her crying in a corner!" Tyler yelled. "I've changed since then, I love jenna." Alec said, scared. Jenna poked her head in."Everything okay in here?" Jenna asked. "Yup, we're just talking to alec." Josh said calmly. Jenna shut the door. "That was 8 weeks ago, you haven't changed at all!" Yelled josh. "Look, I don't know what your relation is to jenna, but I'm not gonna take this." Alec said before throwing a punch. Josh went into full on Jenna protection mode, and punched him right back. Alec pushed josh to the ground, and josh emerged with a big purple bruise on the side of his face. That's when tyler got involved. He was so angry at alec for doing that to his husband, that it just blended with all of his other anger toward alec, and he ran at him at full speed, knocking him to the floor, before he body slammed alec in the chest. Alec retaliated by slamming tylers head to the floor, knocking him unconscious. Seeing this, josh rammed alecs head through the door, into the next room. Jenna looked up and started crying, right alongside cherry. They both stopped fighting. Jenna called an ambulance for them all, and they were driven to the hospital that night. The doctor told jenna that josh had severe bruises, and a broken arm. Tyler had a concussion, and had gone into a coma, and alec had broken 3 ribs. She began crying, and prayed to god they were all okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments. I apologize.


End file.
